1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output device, an input/output method and a computer readable medium storing thereon a program therefor. Particularly, the present invention relates to an input/output device using a graphical user interface, an input/output method and a computer readable medium storing thereon a program therefor.
2. Related Art
A device that displays a slider bar or a slider on a display screen and inputs values from a slide position on the slider bar has been known as for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-198224. In such device, a pointer on the display screen is moved to the slider position by actually moving such as a mouse, and the slider on the display screen is moved on the slider bar and displayed by dragging and dropping the slider by the mouse on the display screen. Thus, a graphic user interface that inputs values to the device by operating the mouse is provided to a user.
However, when the slider is moved from a value designated by the slider to a value to be newly designated by the slider by operating the mouse, the device has some problems as follows. For example, in the case that a value to be newly designated is not a correct value and the slider will be moved near that value, it is difficult to slightly move the slider on the display screen in order to change a little bit the value when the amount of movement of the slider on the display screen is larger than the amount of actual movement of the mouse. Meanwhile, when the amount of movement of the slider on the display screen is smaller than the amount of actual movement of the mouse, it take a lot of trouble because the mouse should be widely moved to move widely the slider on the display screen in order to substantially change the value.